KRAMPUS ROBOTECH Navidad Maldita
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: El vine a castigar, a arrebatar... si en tu corazón la esperanza, el amor, y la empatia se han ido por tu egoísmo, no esperes regalos esta navidad, pues quien llegara sera, el demonio de la Navidad ... Krampus
1. Chapter 1

Él, no viene a dar, viene a arrebatar  
El, no viene a amar, viene a castigar….  
AU… Desarrollado unos años después de la reconstrucción del último ataque de Khyron contra el SD1 y SFD2.

Capitulo 1  
23\. De Diciembre.

Minmey caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de Nueva Macross II, las luces de colores alumbraban decorando los enormes aparadores de los cetros comerciales, de los arboles, hasta de algunas casas y enormes edificios departamentales, el ambiente de navidad se sentía por todas partes, los niños jugaban, algunos corrían para ver algún juguete a través de enormes cristales otros más buscaban alguna mascota y otros suplicaban a sus padres por entrar a alguna tienda, o comprar churros o cocoa caliente, también había parejas que caminaban abrazados y esa imagen deprimía a un mas a Minmey quien suspiraba sintiendo como entraba en sus pulmones el aire gélido, los copos de nieve poco a poco comenzaban a cubrir todas las calles y cubrían como una sábana blanca encima de los árboles y los autos.

Un recuerdo detuvo de súbito a Minmey al recordar aquella navidad cuando todos la habían abandonado, cuando su primo Kyle la dejo sola en el momento más difícil en la época más nostálgica, pero, había alguien a quien ella podía acudir, ese piloto que había sido su salvavidas en muchas ocasiones la recibió con los brazos abiertos o eso quiso imaginarse ella, pues más bien parecía sorprendido de verla detrás de su puerta, pero había sido una sorpresa desagradable pues en su rostro, ella había notado que Rick estaba esperando a alguien más, y ahora pasado el tiempo ella sabía muy bien a quien estuvo esperando, a Lisa Hayes, su ahora prometida, y aunque ella le había invitado a la cena de navideña próxima a realizarse, sabía muy bien que Rick Hunter jamás aceptaría aunque fueran "amigos" como ella se empeñaba en repetirle, el jamás le haría eso a Lisa, pues le era fiel y amaba a Lisa, de un fuerte suspiro Minmey se sienta sobre una banca helada de la Plaza Foker abrazándose a si misma de pronto se sintió sola, vacía, llena de frustración y de tristeza pues ahora si estaba sola, pues aunque sabia tal vez Rick la pasaría solo en su casa, el aun guardaba la esperanza de que Lisa regresara a pasar la navidad junto a él, y él aguardaría a que, quien llamara a su puerta, fuera ella, Lisa Hayes.

"¡Oh! Rick te irás al espacio exterior de nuevo, y jamás volveré a verte, junto a esa, junto a Lisa tu comadreja parlanchina de quien tantas veces nos burlamos ahora estas tan enamorado, pero, si existieran los milagros, desearía que fueras solamente mío que ella desapareciera para siempre así deprimido y solo yo estaría esperándote" – se queda en silencio unos instantes y aunque sabe que suena egoísta busca entre sus bolsillos de su abrigo algo y logra encontrar una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo que se quedo de alguna fan y comenzó a escribir su deseo – "aun no es tarde, y son días de compartir, aunque este cerca su celador ese tal Max no importa, sé que no me echaría" – y presurosa se dispuso a ir hasta la casa de Rick para pasar un momento con su _"amigo",_ y tal vez terminar de convencerlo de pasar navidad juntos con otros amigos.

Rick terminaba de decorar su casa aun guardaba la esperanza de que sucediera un milagro llamado Dr. Lang y dejara bajar del satélite a Lisa y pasar juntos otra Navidad y por qué no, también el fin de año así que, dejo de lado la estrella pues era su tradición que Lisa la colocara encima del árbol, sobre la mesa del comedor estaban los obsequios para sus amigos, Los sterling y los Grant al igual que para sus respectivos hijos pero en especial estaban los tres obsequios elegidos para Lisa, así que, después de servirse su cocoa caliente se dispuso a envolverlos para colocarlos debajo del árbol. Rick estaba tan concentrado que no escucho el timbre de su puerta hasta que los golpes lo sacaron de su concentración, de primera pensó que sería Lisa, de nuevo como aquella navidad que la esperaba y apareció alguien más de sorpresa, pero sabía que de pasar eso le habían avisado en la base de algún transporte que llegaría hoy, pero de nuevo como en aquella ocasión quien estaba detrás de esa puerta no era su deseo

"¡¿Minmey?! ¿de nuevo tu?" – trato de detener esa pregunta pero le fue imposible – "Lo, lo lamento, no, no si quise, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Dijo y pregunto sin darle el pase para entrar a su casa

"Perdón, vine a saludarte, a desearte feliz Navidad y dejarte la dirección de la reunión de Navidad, la que te invite a pasar con otros amigos" - decía encogiéndose de hombres ante tal recibimiento

"Yo perdón, pero te dije que no me interesaba, te recuerdo que no le haría eso a Lisa" – respondió Rick que ni siquiera vio la nota que extendía Minmey

"No le harás nada, es más, puedes invitar a Los Sterling para que veas que no pretendo nada malo y así se sentirá mejor Lisa y tu" - insistía aun con su mano extendida con el papel

Rick estaba por volver a negarse pero unas luces de un auto aparcando lo distraen momentáneamente sobre todo cuando este se subió al cordón de la calle y de inmediato reconoció, que esa manera de conducir solo podría ser Miriya, y en efecto Max bajo del auto de inmediato corrió a ver su auto y daño que causo y del otro lado Miriya quien ignoro a Max y sus reclamos

¡Hey Rick, trajimos pizza" – decía Miriya acercándose a él pasando de largo a MImney – "hay que terminar de envolver los regalos, ¡Ay! Que frio cierra la puerta" – grito desde dentro

Rick ignoro a Minmey pues se acerco a Max para ayudarle con los obsequios y la cena y aprovechando todo Minmey logro entrar a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella, pues, si quería llevarlo a esa fiesta, el invitar a los Sterling tal vez le seria mas fácil que él accediera a ir.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rick, Minmey comenzó hablar invitándolos a la fiesta de Navidad dejando la nota con la dirección sobre la mesa del comedor donde ya estaba Miriya sirviendo la pizza

"¿Por qué tu interés de esa fiesta?" – comenzaba Miriya arrebatando la nota de la supuesta "dirección y leyendo en voz baja" – además esto es una casa, y está bastante retirado, ¿pensé que la pasarías con tus tíos? – pregunto ahora poniéndose entre ella y Rick

"De alguna manera somos amigos, yo cante en su boda, y sé que Rick es feliz con Lisa" – "dicho esto arrastrando la última palabra" – además es una manera de decirles buen viaje por su próxima misión, digo ya el siguiente año lo celebraran en el espacio, por favor vayan, yo los invito a todos ustedes- decía Minmey en una súplica, los demás se veían entre si

"De acuerdo, les diremos a los Grant entre mas amigo mejor ¿o no?" – cuestiono Una inquisidora Miriya

"¿Por qué mejor no haces una cena para mañana en noche buena? La verdad yo no acudiré a tu reunión del 25, Minmey, prefiero pasarla con Dana, Miriya y si se aprueba tal vez Rick viaje al satélite para estar con Lisa" – decía Max tratando de persuadir la intención de Mimey

"De acuerdo creo que no los voy a convencer pero, lo de la cena de mañana me parece perfecto, entonces los espero en el restaurante de mis tíos mañana a las siete y treinta, ¿les parece?" – tratando de reprimir su frustración apretando los dientes al hablar

"De acuerdo" – respondieron al unisonó

"Llamaré a los Grant" – dijo Max

"Sí, claro, los veré mañana allá, adiós" – Miriya acompaño a Minmey hasta la salida – "adiós Rick" – sin terminar bien la palabra pues Miriya estaba frente a ella y solo hizo el ademan de adiós y después le cerró la puerta en la cara

Regresando a cenar y a envolver sus obsequios continuaron sin recordar ni hablar nada sobre ella, pero no habían pasado ni media hora cuando de nuevo los golpes en la puerta los distrae, la cara de Miriya era de fastidio _"Esa no se rinde"_ pensó poniéndose de pie para caminar tras de Rick quien estaba por abrir la puerta de nuevo creyendo que sería Minmey alegando olvidar algún detalle de la cena pero la sorpresa fue dada por alguien mas

"¡LISA!, ¡NENA!" – los brazos de Rick rodearon a su prometida quien había llegado de sorpresa pues ese había sido su deseo de no decirle nada de parte de Lang.

"Bienvenida" –

Aun que se sentía amor y feliz bienvenida en la casa de Rick por el regreso de su prometida, allá entre las sombras una figura furiosa y celosa limpiada una lagrima llena de coraje, de dolor y de frustración, deseando con todo su corazón ese peligroso deseo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
24 de Diciembre…

\- Bueno si no quieres ir no hay problema, mejor para nosotros estar aquí solos – Decía Rick mientras rodeaba a Lisa por la espalda

\- Es buena idea amor, será una sola noche además nos despediríamos de la voz que conquisto a toda una flota y nos ayudo a firmar la paz con los Zentraedi – respondió Lisa disfrutando de los brazos de Rick aunque tratara de arreglarse el cabello

\- De acuerdo vamos, pero, prométeme que mañana será toda para mí solo- Rick besaba el cuello de Lisa haciendo algo de cosquillas

\- Te lo prometo – respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras la decoración en el restaurante reconstruido de los tíos de MInmey reflejaba todo su empeño para la cena de esta noche, los pensamientos de ella eran que, estando en esas fechas y bajo la ausencia de Lisa pues ella no sabía que había logrado llegar a tiempo, la hacían tener fantasías de que, las fechas ayudarían a que se sintiera deprimido y solo y gracias a ello, ella podría acercarse a él sin ningún problema incluso llegar a creer que tal vez podría sacar viejos recuerdos de ellos dos y hacerlo que pasara la noche con ella, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al recordar que los Sterling estarían presentes al igual que los Grant y aunque los segundos ella no los conocía a fondo solo sabía que el Coronel Grant era hermano de la desaparecida Claudia Grant, los Sterlin si eran un peligro para que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad, en especial con Miriya quien estaría más atenta a las actitudes de Minmey

\- Bueno siempre ocurren milagros, espero que Santa me traiga lo que le pedí, que cumpla mi deseo – decía una Minmey colocando el ultimo cubierto sobre la mesa finamente decorada y lista para la cena

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde dos camionetas del servicio de RDF se aparcan afueras del restaurante chino, seis parejas comienzan a reír y hablar de tonterías mientras se acercan a la puerta principal desde dentro Minmey escucho estacionarse y las voces, reconociendo de inmediato que sus invitados han llegado, así que, acomoda su cabello negro recién arreglado, su vestido rojo con leves toques en verde adoc con la época, zapatillas altas se encamina para recibirlos dando una gran sorpresa en especial a Rick, pero la sorprendida fue alguien mas

\- Sean bienvenidos a, a mi casa – dicho estas últimas palabras conteniendo el aliento al ver quien está a la entrada es Lisa Hayes

\- ¿Qué crees? Si la dejaron venir – dijo una sarcástica miriya quien se abría paso entrando al restaurante obvio, refiriéndose a Lisa.

\- Parece que no te alegro la noticia – decía ahora Jean viendo la cara de Minmey

\- ¿Qué? No, no, perdón por supuesto que me alegra, pasa Lisa, pasen pónganse cómodos, todos son bienvenidos – viendo como abraza Rick a Lisa mientras entran junto a los demás provoco que el corazón de MInmey se partiera en pedazos creciendo en su interior una furia descontrolada – Me disculpan no tardo, sírvanse lo que gusten, hay cerveza, licor, ponche, no tardo – y antes de que una lagrima comenzara a rodar se aleja a toda prisa hasta su habitación.

Estando en su habitación logro cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cubrió su boca para evitar ese grito ahogado surgiendo desde lo mas profundo de su estomago por la furia, la frustración y el dolor, corrió hasta su cama estaba por dejarse caer pero solo se sentó sobre su cama tratando de no gritar ya que se había dado cuenta que, todos sus planes se habían venido abajo y así furiosa tomo ese papel que había escrito ayer su deseo de unidad y otras cosas más, lo veía con rabia y así con su corazón herido, rompe violentamente ese papel y lo arroja a la nada abriendo su ventana

\- Ojala, puedas llevártela lejos, te pedí no traerla, no traerla – y deja escapar todo su dolor y frustración llorando unos instantes.

Pero, cual fantasma siente una caricia que revuelve su cabello lo que la hace estremecerse y respingar, cierra con violencia su ventana, va y limpia sus lágrimas, arregla el maquillaje, y respirando profundamente recordando todas sus clases de actuación, sale para convivir con sus "amigos"

Apenas llegando a la sala de estar se queda como estatua de piedra apretando las manos con fuerza mientras sostiene la charola con algunos aperitivos y esa reacción es debido que Rick y Lisa estaban muy abrazados mirando hacia afuera como caía la nieve, ella jamás había tenido esa clase de momentos con él y ahora que ella puede tenerlos los está gozando Lisa.

\- ¡Quien quiere ponche de huevo? – entrando para distraer a Rick en espacial

\- ¿Qué eso no se llama Rompope? – pregunta Miriya inspeccionando la bebida

\- No tiene veneno por si eso estas buscando – dejando la charola sobre la mesa de centro - ¿Y por cierto sus hijos? ¿Creí que? – ve que se observan entre si

\- Vince, ¿Es en serio? ¿Max? Los dejaron en la camioneta, junto con el postre de Lisa – gritan dos aterradas Miriya y Jean.

Después de ese detalle Mimey acelera un poco las cosas y los llama a la cena ya que no estarán con ella en Navidad debe hacer todos los clásicos ritos de esa fecha, la cena, los regalos, algunos villancicos, el brindis, la fotografía y porque no, algún acercamiento con Rick quien era su objetivo principal. Pero las cosas no suelen salir muy bien sobre todo cuando los vientos comienzan a cambiar, y el hielo en el alma comienza a ganar espacio en algunos corazones.

\- Pues pasamos todo el día cocinando incluyendo el postre que se es el favorito de Rick, por eso lo hice – alzaba la voz una descortés Minmey molesta por el hecho que a los chicos no les agrado comer comida china en Nochebuena y ambos esperaban con ansias la tradicional ensalada de manzana que había hecho Lisa como postre - Solo creí que, podrían comer algo diferente al Pavo y la pierna y, y, - no sabe como continuar.

\- Se supone que estas fechas es para hacer algo tradicional, por eso es el pavo o la pierna, o la corona de costillas o algo así – decía Max tratando de justificar a Dana y evitar más riñas

\- Y sobre mi postre favorito siempre ha sido la ensalada de Manzana, Minmey – esas palabras de Rick terminaron por llenar de ira a Minmey

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Saben qué? para la próxima no me esfuerzo preparando la cena todo el día para que a ustedes lo echen a perder y tu no debiste hacer un postre menos cuando eres invitada a una cena – diciendo esto tomo con violencia la charola con la ensalada y la lanzo al piso

\- ¡MINMEY! ¡BASTA! Sabes que, tienes razón, esta fue una pésima idea – dijo Rick poniéndose de pie tomando su abrigo – y para que sepas, el venir aquí nos convenció Lisa para una despedida a una voz que conquisto la flota y ayudo para firmar la paz, pero si, fue pésima idea venir – Lisa limpiaba una lagrima mientras levantaba su ensalada, pero Miriya y Jean la alejaron de ahí tomando sus abrigos y caminando hacia la salida

\- Aun hay tiempo para reunirnos en mi casa – dijo Jean llegando a la entrada principal

\- Perfecto- respondió Miriya

\- Adiós Minmey – dijo Rick abriendo la puerta pero algo delante de ellos los detuvo de golpe.

Una enorme muralla de nieve los detiene y mas allá de sus narices mas nieve, Miriya verifica en las demás ventanas y es lo mismo, Minmey sube al segundo piso y es lo mismo no se ve absolutamente nada delante de ellos

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una tormenta de nieve? Max llama a la base y pregunta si había una alerta de esto- Dice Rick tratando de avanzar entre la espesa nieve a la Camioneta – Que nadie se acerque – dice tratando de quitar algo hasta ver el auto

\- Oigan no es posible, la viene cubrió las camionetas casi al capacete, el viento esta helado de ese que se congelan apenas respirando, no podremos irnos de aquí- dice Miriya abrazando a Dana

\- Nadie responde en la base y si esto continua debemos esperar a la mañana que el quita nieve haga su aparición y poder irnos – Dice Max mirando a Minmey

Y así viendo como aumenta la tormenta cada minuto más que pasa comienzan a acomodar como dormir todos y no convertir esa noche en un apocalipsis que terminen matándose entre ellos, Max acomoda a su esposa y a Dana sobre un sofá cubriéndolas con sus abrigos, Vience hace lo mismo con su familia y Rick y Lisa buscan donde dormir compartiendo calor y esperar que pase todo para irse y festejar a su manera la navidad.

Minmey observa en silencio como Rick abraza a Lisa y la acerca a su cuerpo para darle calor, sus lágrimas furiosas ruedan por sus mejillas quitando los restos de su maquillaje, apaga las luces y se retira a su habitación en silencio llena de furia y celos.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Si existe algún nombre ammm medio mal escrito pido una disculpa al hacer el cambio en corrección por la traducción ammm se cambia algo, una disculpa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3  
25 de Diciembre (Parte 1)

Miriya observa por la ventana como la nieve aumenta y aumenta está preocupada nadie les advirtió de esa tormenta invernal trata de dormir pero está preocupada de no detenerse deberán encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar sin que ninguno de ellos y menos los niños se enfermen o pasaran el resto de la temporada en cama

Por la mañana muy temprano descubren que no solo la tormenta de nieve no se ha detenido, además de todo no hay luz, mientras Max, Rick y Minmey verifican los fusibles, los demás comienzan a cubrirse más para evitar congelarse, Lisa se acerca a la cocina con ayuda de jean buscando la manera de calentarse mejor

\- Pues no, no hay luz, y sin luz no hay agua caliente ni calefacción- dice Max entrando a la sala

\- ¿y cómo sobreviviremos nueve personas sin nada de eso? – pregunta Miriya acercándose a ellos

\- Pues al menos tenemos comida- responde Rick girando su vista buscando a Lisa - ¿Dónde está Lisa? – la ve con Jean cercas de la chimenea

\- Alguien pude moverla de ahí antes de que queme la casa – dice Minmey

\- Sin lo que está haciendo Lisa te podrías congelar – responde Jean entregando cocoa caliente, Rick se acerca a Lisa para abrazarla con ternura

\- Esa es mi chica siempre viendo por los demás – da un beso suave en su mejilla provocando mas celos de Minmey

\- Papi, hay un hombre de nieve allá afuera – señala Dana a través de la ventana

\- Es lindo- responde Max sin mirarla tratando e usar su celular

\- Sí, pero ¿Quién lo hizo? – ahora fue Bowie

\- Algún vecino de por aquí – responde Vince pensando un poco - ¿Oigan podríamos ir a preguntarle a alguno si sabe algo o bien pedir ayuda? – y eso no es una mala idea

\- No es posible, dos están en Florida, uno en Miami y la de enfrente se usa de renta, no hay nadie, y mis tíos regresaran hasta después el fin de año – responde Minmey resignada disfrutando de mala gana la cocoa de Lisa.

Después de meditar un poco y comer algo de ensalada y mas cocoa comienzan a planear la mejor manera para pedir ayuda, Vince recuerda una estación de gasolina que está a menos de medio kilometro colina abajo si presenta su identificación tal vez sea más fácil que desde la base acudan a su rescate y los lleven a refugios hasta que la tormenta pase, estando todos de acuerdo Vince se despide de su familia llevando el radio de manual para comunicarse con ellos tanto cuando llegue como cuando vaya con ayuda, apenas abriendo la puerta un enorme saco color rojo esta a la entrada aunque de manera inexplicable la nieve de la entrada a disminuido, así que Vince se acerca a la camioneta al igual que Max pero con asombro ambas tienen congelado el agua y el aceite y será imposible que arranquen por lo tanto deberá ser el plan original, caminar cuesta abajo por ayuda.

Un bramido estremece a todos los habitantes de la casa, el sonido retumba hasta los huesos, los cristales cimbran Max abraza a su familia, Jean a su hijo y Rick a Lisa dejando de nuevo sola a Minmey, mientras en la calle la espesa nieve y el viento helado dificulta en caminar de vince y cual manto negro comienza a cubrir todas las calles apenas siendo las diez de la mañana comienza a oscurecer, temeroso acelera el paso, a lo lejos ve una camioneta de ups se acerca corriendo buscando ayuda pero su corazón tiembla al ver un rostro lleno de terror, es el chofer está congelado, trata de alejarse de regresar a casa de MInmey pidiendo por ayuda pero ve sobre un tejado algo parecido a una cabra que lo observa en silencio siguiendo su paso.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – el salto sobrenatural de esa cosa desde el tejado de una casa cayendo lo hace correr te de terror - ¡AUXILIO! Alguien ayúdenme – pero su grito es ahogado cuando esa cabra le da alcance haciendo que su grito se pierda entre el viento y la nieve.

De nuevo Dana ve por la ventana junto a Bowie ahora no solo hay un hombre de nieve, si no tres más colocados frente a ellos parece que los vigilan, como guardias que impiden que salgan de la casa.

\- Jamás debí traerte – decía Rick abrazando a Lisa frente a la chimenea

\- Yo te obligue – responde acurrucándose en sus brazos

\- Yo solo quería estar contigo – besa su frente

\- Oigan- los distrae Miriya – Vince no ha regresado, no tenemos noticias de él y ya van a ser las seis – dice acercándose al fuego

\- Es cierto, Max vamos a buscar a Vince- deja a Lisa envuelta en una manta – mas te vale que te portes bien con Lisa, o Miriya te saca los ojos – le dice minmey quien a estas alturas ya no ha dicho ni una sola palabra

\- Literalmente – responde Miriya

\- Con cuidado Rick y Max cuídense bien – saliendo de la casa se encaminan a buscar a Vince llevando lo único que portaban en las camionetas, armas.

Algo ha llamado la atención de Jean quien estaba cuidado de ambos niños que ven a través de la ventana, ahora hay siete hombres de nieve afuera pero no es eso en realidad lo que ha llamado su atención en el donde están colocados

\- Minmey esa calle ¿A dónde va? – señalando hacia a fuera llamando la atención de Miriya y Lisa

\- No es calle, es el jardín trasero- responde sin prestarle mucha atención - ¿Por qué? – dice sirviéndose un poco de Ron para el frio

\- Chicos, aléjense de la ventana Ahora – les grita Jean

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? Son solo muñecos de nieve y ellos están divertidos viendo la nieve ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestiona MInmey

\- Por eso precisamente – comenzaba Lisa – si lo sé, son muñecos de nieve colocados fuera, en tu jardín Minmey, ¿Quién los hizo? Y con esa rapidez – ahora las miradas de todas ellas están encima de esos muñecos de nieve, ahora entendían la sorpresa de Dana al señalar que había uno afuera, si, afuera pero en jardín de una casa sin nadie cercas que los haga y ahora eran diez en total.

\- Cierren las persianas ahora y aléjense de las ventanas – grita Miriya quien de inmediato con ayuda de Minmey cierran y bloquean la vista de todas las ventanas.

Rick y Max tampoco la llevan bien, han llegado a una casa atraídos por el humo espeso que salía de su chimenea, dentro descubren que tanto el piso, paredes, todo está congelado como si se tratase de una casa abandonada y expuesta a bajas temperaturas durante toda la noche, los adornos de navidad están destrozados y esparcidos los pedazos por todo el piso, ambos se acercan a la chimenea de esa casa y ven con asombro que algo grave paso ahí

\- Parece que exploto el ducto de gas- mostrando con la linterna a toda la pared abierta

\- Más bien que algo bajo, mira, el ducto está intacto – señalo Rick – Algo malo paso aquí, Max mira – había manchas de sangre de manos en algunas paredes

\- Rick ¿Qué es eso? – cuestiona Max mientras se agacha a ver mejor lo que está en la nieve

\- Viví en una granja parte de mi infancia y esas huellas son pezuñas – dice Rick tomando una foto con su celular

\- Pero debe ser un animal enorme, una cabra gigantesca o de reno – dice Max

\- No, son de cabra, pero no he conocido cabra alguna que camine solo en sus dos patas traseras, mira – Muestra el camino y en efecto solo son un par de huellas, no cuatro como los animales normales.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – un ruido los estremece – se escucho igual que hace rato – el mismo bramido, seguido de una respiración les hace vibrar el corazón y congela su huesos – Vámonos hay que irnos, debemos proteger a las chicas y a los niños, Rick Vámonos – Max jala, casi arrastra a Rick hacia la calle

\- ¿y Que pasara con Vince? No, no podemos dejarlo, esto no es normal y- lo detiene Max en su arranque

\- ¡BASTA! Piensa en Lisa, además Vince es soldado sabe de supervivencia y como cuidarse solo, vámonos hay que – Max no puede terminar algo lo jalo desde debajo de la nieve y comienza a arrastrarlo - ¡AYUDAME RICK! – trata de salir, de que eso que lo sujeta de su pierna pueda liberarlo

\- ¡MAX! ¡MAX! ¿Qué? – saca su arma u comienza disparar a la nieve a ese algo invisible que sigue sacudiendo con violenta a Max, hasta que este sale expulsado cayendo estrepitosamente en la nieve - ¡VAMOS MAX ARRIBA! – entre los dos corren como pueden para llegar a la casa de Minmey.

La pierna de Max está gravemente herida la sangre va dejando marcas en la nieve, y ese algo que había sujetado a Max viene de nuevo tras de ellos a través de la nieve, de alguna manera logra tomar fuerza y llegar a casa casi derribando la puerta

\- ¿Qué? – viendo como entran, Rick sosteniendo a Max, la pierna con el hueso casi expuesto manchando de sangre todo el piso

\- ¡ASEGUREN LA PUERTA! ¡ALEJENSE DE LAS VENTANAS! – Grita Rick apenas dejando a Max sobre una silla

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién hirió a Max? ¿y Vince? – Lisa abraza a Jean, Minmey asustada buscada el equipo de primeros auxilios para curar a Max, Miriya se acerca a el, y dos niños mas gritan aterrados

\- Les diremos, pero, primero, llévense a los niños, que no vean esto- dice Max

\- Minmey haz algo, llévate a los niños a la cocina ahora – grita Miriya

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto Lisa mientras ayudaba a Miriya a rasgar los jeans de Max para curarlo

\- NO, no lo sabemos, pero es peligroso salir, algo allá afuera está matando a las personas desde sus casas así que, no debemos movernos, hay que protegernos aquí hasta encontrar un mejor plan- dice Max soportando el dolor

\- Max, ¿Cuántas armas traes en tu camioneta? – Pregunta Rick mirando hacia lo que le mostraba Jean en el jardín trasero de Minmey

\- Cuatro más, ¿Por qué? – tratando de ver hacia donde Rick y los demás lo hacían

\- Necesitamos hacer guardia y protegernos – responde dando un paso atrás

Mostrando a través de la ventana que ahora hay un ejército de cien hombres de nieve apostados en el jardín trasero de la casa de minmey mirándolos con esos ojos rojos que parecen más dos brazas de fuego, desde el infierno…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4  
25 de Diciembre (Parte 2)

Después de quitar y acomodar los sillones y la mesa de centro a modo de barrera para estar todos juntos y mejor protegidos, trataron de explicarle a Minmey y a los niños que todo estaría bien pero debían mantenerse alejados de las puertas y ventanas y protegerse entre todos, Max y Rick estaban haciendo guardia para que los otros pudieran dormir aunque sería difícil ya que había muchos ruidos extraños en la parte de arriba de la casa y del lado en el restaurante de los Tíos de MInmey.

\- Quisiera darle una buena respuesta jean – decía Max viéndola dormir abrazando a su hijo – que pésima manera de despedirte de la tierra ¿No crees? – tratando de sonreír

\- Lo sé, no me imagino si esa cosa atacara a Lisa y ella – una palmada en la espalda de Rick no le deja continuar

\- Eso no pasara tu proteges a tu chica y vigilaras a mis chicas, yo protejo a mi familia y vigilare a Lisa, para eso somos amigos Rick – dice acomodándose en el sofá tomando su café para hacer la primera guardia – anda, ve a dormir con Lisa y como nuestro comandante en jefe, protege a Jean y Bowie yo hare la primera guardia – señala para que descanse

\- Familia Max, somos familia, y gracias, cualquier cosa despiértame – se despide y se acerca a Lisa para abrazarse, Minmey sigue con sus celos mirando encima del sofá como la acurruca a su regazo.

La chimenea sigue encendida, Max añade a cada veinte minutos más leños para mantener las llamas y que no acabe el calor, pero poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencer a todos incluyendo a Max y al no haber fuego suficiente unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban a través de ello, y cual sombras de fantasmas un leve murmullo se dejaba sentir rompiendo el silencio y el primero en notarlo fue Bowie quien abriendo sus ojos se acerco a la chimenea

\- ¿Papa? Papa ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde has estado? Papa- asomado un poco en la chimenea con el fuego casi consumido – Mama es papa, mira ma… - no puede terminar la palabra algo lo jalo de su cuello por la parte de atrás jalándolo hacia la chimenea - ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME! – ese grito despierta a todos y Lisa la más cercana a él lo sujeta de los tobillos pero ese algo que lo jala hacia dentro es demasiado fuerte

\- Ayúdenme – comienza a ser jalada hacia arriba

\- ¡NO, LISA! – entre Jean y Rick tratan de sujetar a Lisa pero la fuerza es demasiado

\- Ayúdenme, todos jalen- grita Miriya sujetando a Jean y Max a Rick pero Minmey abraza a Dana quien está asustada gritando viendo como ese algo casi jala a todos dentro de la chimenea

\- Tía Lisa no me sueltes – el grito de Bowie desde la chimenea

\- Me está jalando más fuerte, ayúdenme – grita Lisa con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la chimenea

\- Hola Lizzy – ese algo le habla a Lisa y esta aterrada suelta a Bowie haciéndola caer contra el cuerpo de Rick después de soltar a Bowie

\- ¡BOWIEN! ¡NO! – Se asoma Jean a la chimenea solo para ver con terror como su hijo es llevado hacia a fuera desde la chimenea

Tratando de recuperar el aliento Lisa se aferra al los brazos de Rick llorando de terror, Miriya consuela en un abrazo a Jean y Max no se perdona por haber bajado la guardia, Dana corre abrazar a su madre y su tía Jean dejando a una asustada Minmey que cae sobre sus piernas asustada

\- Ya, ya tranquila Lisa, tranquila amor, tranquila – decía Rick abrazando a Lisa

\- ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué te hizo soltarlo? Lisa – reclama Jean

\- NO, no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy segura que era, parecía una galleta o algo así, hablándome – decía una alterada Lisa

\- Eso es estúpido- grito Jean llorando

\- Basta las dos, no conviene hacer esto, vamos a encontrarlo al igual que a Vince pero debemos estar todos juntos y calmados – grita Rick protegiendo a Lisa tanto de lo que vio como de los ataques de Jean.

Gracias a que Minmey es una artista tenía varias formas de conciliar el sueño, y dio unas pastillas para relajar a Jean y lograr que durmiera un poco, Rick seguía abrazando a Lisa, Max a Dana y Miriya veía a ese ejercito de muñecos de nieve que parecía avanzaban a la casa de Minmey, pensando tratando de entender que estaba pasando de lo que Lisa dijo que vio en la chimenea, la extraña tormenta, el que afuera no hubiese nadie, ni siquiera un quita nieve, un policía o un militar, estar incomunicados, aun y con las guerras eso no era normal

\- Esto no es normal, parece un cuento de terror navideño – decía Miriya viendo hacia afuera por entre las persianas y ese pensamiento hizo un clic en ella – se parece al que contaba tu hermana Max, a ese tal Krampus – decía mordiéndose las uñas une extraño habito microniano

\- ¿el demonio de la navidad? – pregunto Max casi en una mofa

\- ¿Qué es eso? – ahora era Rick acercándose con Lisa abrazada hasta Miriya

\- Es una leyenda de Alemania – comenzaba Lisa – mi abuelo nos hablaba de él, es el contrario de San Nicolás, Krampus venía a Castigar y arrebatar o algo así, de hecho hay una leyenda de un poblado en Alemania, después de las guerras el mundo se sumió en oscuridad haciendo que todos perdieran la esperanzas, pero había una pequeña niña que aun mantenía ese espíritu, pero que una noche le robaron su inocencia, sus padres furiosos le habían golpeado por regalar la poca comida que les daban, la compartió con un anciano y un niño mucho más pequeño casi en los huesos y bueno ella también odio a todo y todos deseando que desaparecieran y se cumplió su deseo, la víspera de Navidad llego un espíritu oscuro y se llevo a todos entre gritos de agonía pero la dejo a ella, como un recordatorio de lo malo que es pedir un deseo con ira, furia y celos – Lisa conto la historia que ahora todos escuchaban atentamente

\- Es cierto, Krampus no viene a dar, viene a quitar, a arrebatar pero, es un trueque que yo recuerde, ofreces por algo a cambio, como a la niña deseo con furia, egoísmo y esas cosas, por eso le quitaron a sus padres y amigos y la dejo sola para que ella lo recodara siempre de lo peligroso que es pedir esos deseos en estas fechas, y no creo que alguno de nosotros haya hecho un deseo así, ¿O me equivoco? – cuestiono Max suspirando mientras abrazaba a Dana

\- Nosotros no – comenzaba Miriya mientras giraba lentamente a ver a alguien más – pero a puesto que alguien más, si lo hizo – se comenzó acercar a Minmey quien seguía muy callada - ¿O me equivoco? Minmey – la hizo retroceder acorralándola contra la pared, ante los ojos de todos que esperaban por su respuesta

\- ¿Qué? Estás loca, además eso, esos son cuentos infantiles, leyendas estúpidas sin valor – respondió Minmey tratando de sonar segura

\- La niña se llamaba Verónica Archer – ahora era Max recordando la leyenda – y así se llamaba la abuela de Jack Archer de nacionalidad Alemana, y si mal no recuerdo por ella aun y con la guerra mantenía el espíritu de la Navidad al máximo para evitar que regresaran a quitarle a su familia, así que, no todos los cuentos son mentiras y no todas las leyendas son falsas – Después de lo dicho por Max, Rick se pone de pie y se acerca a Minmey

\- Responde Minmey, ¿Qué hiciste? – furioso golpeo con su puño contra la pared intimidando a Minmey - ¡HABLA! – grito furioso

Derrumbada y acorralada MInmey comienza a llorar se abraza a sí misma con sus brazos y no puede huir Miriya estaba a un costado de ella y no la dejaría escapar

\- Yo solo quería otra navidad como la de antes, como la que tuvimos aquella vez tu yo Rick – al fin confeso Minmey

\- Hija de tu – Max alcanzo a detener a Miriya alejándola de Minmey

\- ¡estás loca! Tu creaste todo esto, el que Vince este desaparecido, el que se llevaran a Bowie el que, espera, Verónica Archer, como quienes lo invocan piden deseos, MInmey ¿Exactamente, que pediste? ¿Qué ofreciste a cambio? – Rick estaba aterrorizado, aquella navidad estaban ellos dos solos, Los Sterling no se acercaron, no estaban los Grant y tampoco Lisa

\- Ofreciste a Lisa – Ahora era Miriya acercándose a su amiga a modo de protección

\- Minmey dime ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? – Rick sujeta y sacude con fuerza a Minmey por los brazos

\- Tu y yo, solos de nuevo en una perfecta Navidad, sin Los Sterling, sin nadie más – Rick gira a ver a Lisa y después a Minmey con los ojos llenos de lagrimas esperando solo que confirmara sus sospechas – si, la ofrecí a ella, le ofrecí a cambio de todo a Krampus, si, le ofrecí a Lisa –

... Continuara, se acerca el final...

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Krampus es una leyenda Alemana sobre el opuesto de San Nicolas, no es pagana es una tradición mucho antes de la religión.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5  
Krampus y La Navidad

El corazón de Rick se encogió, por segunda vez sintió que se le paralizo por unos instantes como aquella vez del ataque de Khyron, cuando la creyó muerta al explotar el SDF1 por la coalición del crucero Zentraedi y ahora esto, por más esfuerzos que él hiciera, por mas protección que le diera, por más que huyera con Lisa, esa cosa iría tras de ella pues había sido entregada en sacrificio, por el egoísta deseo de una persona vacía como Minmey.

\- "Espera, espera toda leyenda tiene una forma de revertirlo, déjame recordar si a Krampus le puede pasar igual"- trataba de recordar toda la historia Max

\- "¿Por qué no te ofreciste tú en sacrificio?" – Grito Miriya señalando a Minmey

\- "Ella debe darse en lugar de Lisa" – giraron al escuchar la voz, era Jean se había despertado hacia unos momento y escucho todo sobre el deseo de Minmey

\- "¿Esta segura?" – pregunto Miriya

\- "Si, así es la leyenda de Krampus, Vince conoció a Roni Archer, y ella conto que esa noche Krampus le dijo que podía revertirlo su ella se entregaba en lugar de todos, pero que no garantizaba no volver por ellos, si al próximo año no celebraban Navidad, por eso ella dijo que no, y le prometió que a los suyos ella pasaría y mantendría el espíritu de la Navidad, pero estaba segura que Krampus algún día reclamaría su alma tan egoísta, fría y furiosa con la que había hecho ese deseo en un principio , así que, tu decides Minmey ¿ Entregar a alguien que es amado, nuestra Almirante de toda una flota o ser tu quien esta vacía y sola? Y que de no haber sido por Lisa que nos pidió no dejarte sola en estas fechas, esto no estaría pasando, toma en cuenta que tu deseo tan egoísta se llevo a Vince y a mi hijo" – una bofetada puso punto final a las lagrimas de Minmey y a los buenos deseos de los demás hacia ella.

Desesperado Rick busca un mapa de la ciudad tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de salir de ahí, huir lo más lejos posible aunque sabía que esa cosa estaría tras de ellos, pero aun así no se iba a rendir no entregaría a Lisa en sacrificio por cumplir un estúpido capricho egoísta.

\- "Escuchen todos, a unos diez metros encontramos la camioneta de UPS podremos conducirla, llegar a la estación de gasolina o bien aquí" – señalando en el mapa

\- "Los Malls siempre son refugios para esta clase de emergencias, perfecto" – decía Max

\- "En caso de que no haya nadie, de que la Armada se los haya llevado a otro refugio, seguimos el camino hasta encontrar a alguien y que nos lleve a la base, no debemos quedarnos aquí" – continuaba Rick haciendo anotaciones en el mapa

\- "No podrán huir de él" – ahora era Minmey

\- "¡TRATARE DE HACERLO!" – alzo la voz Rick golpeando la mesa – "no importa lo que me cueste incluso si no debo dormir, jamás dejare de proteger a Lisa Hayes y hasta con mi vida, no permitiré que tu egoísmo me separe de ella otra vez" – Dicho esto Rick tomo su abrigo y el de Lisa preparándose para salir de ahí

\- "Lo lamento de verdad lo siento mucho" - decía Minmey entre lagrimas pero era difícil saber si era honesta ya que su precedente de actriz y su egoísmo hacia difícil creer en ella – "yo no, no quería que esto pasara, y, y, yo debo quedarme si el" - de pronto un ruido enorme resonó en toda la casa desde el techo unas enormes pezuñas se escuchaban

\- "De acuerdo, creeremos en ti, ahora todos Listos, nadie suelte a quien traiga a un lado, tómense fuerte de la mano, hay que irnos ahora" – Decía Max pero de nuevo ese bramido los helo la sangre

\- "Vamos corran, todos afuera" – abriendo la puerta la enorme tormenta aumento su intensidad.

A fuera la tormenta no los dejaba ver con claridad, la oscuridad era espesa, la nieve les cubría hasta las rodillas, Rick jalaba con fuerza a Lisa manteniéndola lo más cercas a él, tras de Lisa estaba Jean le seguían Dana, miriya, Max y al final Minmey buscando entre sus ropas algo, ese algo, la primera vez que escribió ese estúpido deseo tan egoísta tal vez si la destruía todo terminaría incluso para salvarse a sí misma.

\- "¡no! ¡Dana!" – algo desde debajo de la nieve jalo a la pequeña Dana haciéndola desaparecer frente a todos, Miriya frenética comenzaba a jalar la mano de su hija para no perderla, Minmey también ayudaba y entre las dos sacaron a Dana pero…

\- "¡JEAN! ¡NO!" – dejo libre a Dana pero se llevaba a alguien mas

\- "Tenemos que seguir allá esta la camioneta de UPS, vamos" – grito Rick y los demás continuaron corriendo pero a unos metros quien desapareció frente a ellos fue Max.

El sacrificio de Max ayudo a salvar a su esposa e hija de nuevo, ahora solo quedaban cinco personas tratando de escapar de ese algo invisible que iba tras de ellos y ese sonido aterrador de bramidos como las cabras, el suelo retumbaba se sentían como pequeños terremotos y la tormenta de nieve no cesaba

\- "¡MAMI!" – El grito de Dana los altero de nuevo Miriya y su hija se hundían en la nieve

\- "LLEVATELA LISA, LLEVATE A DANA, RICK" – Grito Miriya quien usando todas sus fuerzas lanzo a Dana para perderse debajo de la nieve

\- "Puedo detenerlo, voy a intentarlo" – grito Minmey cuando Miriya se desvaneció en la nieve

\- "Vamos, Lisa, Dana llegamos entren debe…" - no termino Rick de hablar al ver a ese enorme monstruo delante de la camioneta de UPS acercándose a ellos

Dana abrazo con fuerza a Lisa, mientras abrazaba a ambas, Minmey se había quedado atrás y podía ver con horror lo que esa cosa que no parecía ni humana ni animal, era como una mezcla de ambos, una lengua bífida, larguísima se movía lamiendo el rostro de Lisa, Rick se puso frente a ella para protegerla

\- "¿quieres llevarte a alguien? Llévame a mí, yo te convoque" – Minmey grito tras de ellos pero Krampus tenía otros planes

\- "Primero la niña" – una voz gruesa y áspera se escucho y una especie de duendes o algo así sujeto a Dana con fuerza y por mas intentos de Lisa no pudo sujetarla – "ahora ella" – señalo a Lisa

\- "A ella no" – Grito Rick abrazándola con más fuerza sintiendo un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, había humedad en su pecho, Krampus había lanzado su jabalina contra Lisa pero Rick recibió parte del impacto y aunque también lastimo a Lisa quien moriría más pronto seria él, - "te, te amo nena" – fue lo último que dijo Rick

\- "¡NO!" – Lisa giro a ver a Minmey y después a esa cosa – "te hicimos un favor ¿y así es como nos pagas? Yo no enamoré a Rick, las cosas fueron tomando su curso, perdón si eso te lleno de odio" – trato de abrazarse a Rick pero esa cosa la jalo comenzando arrastrarla

\- "¡ALTO! ¡ESPERA! Los niños no estaban en esto, toma mi deseo no lo quiero, se que puedes deshacerlo, por favor, lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento" – Minmey cayó de rodillas sobre la espesa nieve llorando – "perdóname" – cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y cubriendo sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos de agonía de Lisa, la perdida de personas inocentes, y de los niños que no tenían la culpa de su egoísmo y sus celos - "Lo lamento, lo lamento"- el llanto de minmey se perdía en la oscuridad.

Minmey estaba en posición fetal, abriendo sus ojos se da cuenta que está en el frio piso de su habitación, como puede se pone de pie corre a ver su calendario y ve que es 25 de diciembre, baja despacio hasta la sala, donde comienza a escuchar unas voces, al acercarse más puede ver a todos hablando disfrutando de esta mañana preparándose para salir, ya paso la noche buena y es momento de celebrar

\- "Vaya la anfitriona al fin se despierta" – dice Miriya colocando el abrigo a Dana

\- "Están bien, que bueno que todo, feliz Navidad por cierto tengo unos obsequios para ustedes"- comenzaba Minmey recordando algunos obsequios que había comprado

\- "Vaya hasta regalos tenemos" – responde Max

\- "Sí, bueno, es poco pero es más para agradecer por haber venido" – a todos entrega unas esferas de cristal adoc con la ocasión, Dana le quita la que era para ellos y Bowie quien colecciona eso le agrado el detalle

\- "Gracias Lisa por hacer que todos vinieran a cenar y les deseo un excelente viaje como una gran Navidad" – entregando la esfera a ambos - "y lamento lo de la ensalada yo no" – pero la interrumpieron

\- "No pasa nada, todo está bien, no debí tu preparaste todo y la mal educada fui yo, feliz Navidad" – dice Lisa caminando a la entrada de la casa

\- "Y un gusto conocerlos Jean y Vince" – dice Minmey con una sonrisa.

Todos se despiden de Minmey, a fuera no hay ninguna tormenta leves bloques de nieve a penas formándose

\- "Dejemos a los tortolos Max"- grita Miriya abordando la camioneta de los Grant

\- "Nos vemos en la base hermano" – lanza Max las llaves para que Rick se vaya a casa con Lisa sin entretenerse mas

\- "Gracias, feliz navidad chicos" – dice Lisa entrando a la camioneta – "¡oh! Rick dale esto a Minmey un obsequio" – entrega una caja de madera atada con un listón rojo

\- "Claro, toma Minmey, feliz Navidad"- caminando hacia la camioneta, da un beso a Lisa y apenas arrancando se acercan un poco a ella antes de emprender el viaje a casa – "No te alejes mucho de la ciudad Minmey, es por tu bien" – una extraña sonrisa, algo retorcida y Macabra de Rick congela hasta los huesos a Minmey que los observa en silencio alejándose a ambas camionetas por la avenida principal.

Abriendo la caja recordando las palabras de Rick y la extraña risa de ambos cuando se despidieron de ella, ve con horror un cascabel medieval con la palabra Krampus tallada, debajo una nota, era su deseo pero había unas palabras escritas que ella reconoció de inmediato, eran de Rick.

\- "Lamento que seas así de egoísta ese fue una de las cosas por las cuales no te pareces a Lisa, ella siempre ve por los demás, ¿crees que creí tus buenas intensiones cuando nos invitaste? Esto se te cayó en mi casa y Lisa y Yo pedimos un deseo mas, así que, no salgas de noche Minmey y no te alejes de la ciudad, claro jamás saldrás de aquí, Feliz Navidad" –

Y de pronto lo entendió, Krampus no viene a dar, viene a arrebatar, no viene a amar, viene a castigar y el la castigo a ella, recordó la historia de Roni Archer, Krampus no le daría su deseo si se hacía con egoísmo y celos, pero protegería a quienes se otros querían lastimar, y así ella se quedaría por siempre dentro de la esfera de Krampus hasta que entienda que la navidad es dar, es amar, y ayudar….

FIN

Así que ya sabes, tu das, amas, ayudas? O esperaras a Krampus esta Navidad.


End file.
